


Under Starry Skies

by NordicWannabe



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff, This one's gonna cover it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicWannabe/pseuds/NordicWannabe
Summary: After traveling from France to Japan with her father, Ellie encounters one tragedy after another as she navigates life in Edo era Japan. These are the tales of her encounters and struggles with the infamous Shinsengumi and their associates before, during and after the Boshin war.~~~~~~~A Hakuouki OC/Canon fic! This is basically what I imagine her "route" to be like! Updates may be sporadic!
Relationships: Souma Kazue (Hakuouki)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. February 1864

_Three long months at sea…. Papa says that we’ll be landing in Edo Bay within the next few days. I’m so excited! I’ve been practicing my speaking. I don’t think either of us has spoken at all in French. The very thought of living in a new country makes me feel giddy. I can’t write terribly long dinner is in but a few short minutes. I hope Japan is as marvelous as the men at home made it sound!_

Ellie closed her journal, gently folding a soft cloth around it before placing it carefully among her clothes in her trunk. Life at sea hadn’t been all that welcoming but she could hardly contain her excitement as its end drew near. Smiling, she met her father on the upper deck near the bow of the ship. There was quite a commotion at that moment. As soon as Anton caught sight of his daughter he ushered her over to him. 

“Look! We’re landing soon! You can see the land!” 

Clutching her skirts and leaning over the railing, young Ellie felt the gentle thrum of electric excitement fill her as she saw the tiny strip of land in the distance. Her father looked down at her. 

“General Bartonne has arranged for us to meet with a retainer of the shogun. He’ll serve as our guide for the first few months of our time in Edo until we get our bearings.” 

The young woman nodded in understanding before questioning, “Where will we be staying? Will we be close to the shogun or the embassy? Will we be near the market? Oh, I can’t wait to go shopping for Kimono.” 

Anton chuckled at his daughter’s outward eagerness. “Somewhere between the two. But we’ll also be downtown. I was told that we will be presented with Kimono once we arrive at our new home as a welcome gift.” 

Ellie couldn’t help but have the urge to jump right into the water and swim the rest of the way. She was nearly half a world away from her mother and finally spending the time with her father she missed growing up. The young woman could not be happier. 

It wasn’t until the sun was beginning to set that the boat finally reached the docks. Happy to see land, Ellie nearly kissed the ground the second her feet set upon it. Unfortunately, as she had adjusted to life at sea, she was gripped with the need to find her land legs once more. Wobbling she took a step forward and immediately felt herself tipping over. Fearing the worst she braced for impact. It wasn’t until she felt arms wrap around her body that she opened her eyes. Catching a glimpse of the man above her, he was clearly an attractive young man, forest green cloth covering his shoulders. 

“Oh! Are you okay?” 

Blinking at the stranger she let out a breath. “H-Hello….I’m...Ellie…” 

The young man chuckled. “Nice to meet you Ellie. I’m Iba.” 

A hearty laugh was heard about three meters away. “Ellie! Wow! Not even five minutes on land and you’ve found the most attractive suitor on the bay!” 

She honestly should have guessed something like this would happen the second she reached her new home.

Ellie immediately stood upright apologized to the young man and ran to her father. “Papa!! I fell!! He was just helping me!” 

Her grinning father ruffled her hair and smiled. “Well, you’ve got a good eye nonetheless. That’s our guide if I’m not mistaken.” He looked up to the young man. “Iba, you say? Gastineu Anton -desu. Please just call me Anton.” 

Ellie looked at her father aghast. Was this really…?

The young man bowed lowly to her father. “It’s so wonderful to meet you! I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” 

His companion bowed as well. “This is my friend and coworker. Motoyama Kotaro.” 

The other young man stood upright and smiled meekly. “Ah, a pleasure.” 

She smiled at the two, managing a stiff bow. Her father smiled as he did the same.

“We’re delighted to meet you. You’re young Bakushin right? Samurai?”

Iba nodded happily. “Yes!” 

“Wonderful!” Anton cheered as he turned to his still blushing daughter. “Okay, Ellie! Let’s gather our things and make our way to our new home.” 

She nodded and turned to collect her trunk. Her time at sea had allowed her to forget just how full she had packed it and how heavy it was. Scrunching up her nose she gripped the leather handle of the blue trunk. 

Her father chuckled. “In need of any help, dear?” 

Ellie silently shook her head and pulled once more to little avail. 

Iba found this entirely peculiar as she hadn’t asked for help yet. He’d always heard that European women were haughty and demanding. She seemed much more self-sufficient than that. Chuckling he moved towards her, his hand effortlessly took the leather strap in hand and began to pull in her stead. 

“Here allow me. A young woman shouldn’t have to do this on her own.” 

She squinted at him as he towed her luggage away. She was much kinder to him than she was to the French boys she had met in the past. Of that, her father took note. However, he did consider that this was solely due to her attempting to leave a good impression. Their new home wasn’t more than an hour’s walk away from the bay. They were in between the heart of the city and the shore. 

Upon arrival, Ellie couldn’t help but think that the home reminded her of her grandmother’s old house. She wondered if it was still left intact or if her mother had decided to sell it already in their absence. It wouldn’t surprise her. 

Opening the door, Iba and Motoyama gracefully showed the two foreigners into their new home. The house had been paid for in full by the French government and would serve as a home to any future ambassadors. Ellie was relieved to see that they weren’t going to be living on a large estate in the middle of nowhere. As much as she loved the forest, she craved time in the city. 

Motoyama perked up with a smile, seeming to have finally calmed down. “I’ll make some tea.” 

Ellie looked up at him happily and quickly took her trunk from Iba’s hands. 

“Thank you for your help! I’ll put this away later. For now, I want to see what our kitchen is like!” 

Trotting behind Motoyama, she chirped and cheered on about how much she loved to cook and how excited she was to see the kitchen. 

In the living room, Iba flexed his arm in an attempt to soothe his aching muscles. He looked over at her trunk, quietly wondering if she stored rocks in it. Her father let out a soft chuckle. 

“Watching her pack was something else. Of course, she had to have her favorite dresses as any young girl would. But only my daughter would rip her dresses from the trunk and rearrange her books so that she could fit as many as possible for the long trip.” 

Iba blinked at the older man. “Books?” 

Anton smiled warmly. “Ever since she was a little girl she’s had an insatiable desire for knowledge. She used to pick up my tactics books as a child and demand that I read them to her. So naturally, I taught her to read. And when she took an interest in shooting I taught her to hunt with a bow. Something about seeing my daughter with a gun just didn’t sit well with me. Bows are much more suited to the feminine physique and attitude.” 

The young aristocrat could only blink more. A common woman that could shoot? Europeans were quite strange if they let all women do such austere things. 

He had to ask. “Are...all women in France like that, sir? I don’t mean to sound rude but-”

The redheaded man cut him off with a hearty chuckle. “Not even close! My dear Ellie is one of a kind! Most fathers wouldn’t dare but… she was always so miserable under her mother's care and learning about housework was simply boring to her. As a father, I couldn’t watch my daughter grow up in misery. Plus… I wanted her to learn to protect herself and those she cares for. I was often away and especially during my time in China. I couldn’t bear to see her suffer any longer. It’s why she is with me and my wife is not.” 

Iba nodded. With more explanation, all of that certainly made sense to him. He took up swordsmanship to protect a dear friend of his. It was a shame they’d lost touch. 

He also knew of many daughters of Samurai that were taught the same things for the same reasons. The young man had to admire her determination and definitely Anton’s love for his only daughter. 

Ellie came back with a crestfallen expression. “They don’t have stoves here, Papa…” 

Letting out a sigh she plopped down onto her trunk. Motoyama let out a chuckle as he set a tray with hot tea on it amongst the four of them. 

“She looked as though she had seen a ghost when we walked in.” 

She pouted at her father and Iba who had been speaking jovially to one another. It was Iba who spoke up. 

“Well… in my opinion, any woman who can learn to shoot a bow can learn a new method of cooking. I look forward to trying your food.” 

Ellie’s face went from a pout to a shy blushing smile. “S-Sure.” 

Anton let out a hearty chuckle in response. Ellie sighed before relaxing some and giggling herself.

At least Edo was far more friendly than her mother swore it to be. She’d cherish this memory always.


	2. May 1864

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy Strikes amidst Ellie's happy days in Edo. Clinging to her only real friend comfort her future in Japan becomes more uncertain with each passing moment.

It was finally warm out. After a month of cold frosty winds and snow Ellie was finally able to enjoy the warm air of spring. And who better to spend them with than her best friend? She and Hachiro had spent so much time together. It was often a great surprise that the two weren’t courting or engaged. 

Such accusations flustered Ellie greatly. Hachiro however, had been gifted at birth with a silver tongue and was much better at talking to the people in question. 

Their confusion was rightly justified. The young man had taken such a shine to his new companion that even he sometimes forgot they weren’t dating. He often bought her small trinkets like hairpins and new geta. 

Without fail, Ellie tried to refuse each gift only to either give in at her father’s or his insistence. Today had been no different. She had been gifted a parasol and some new colored tabi. This was all in addition to the lunch they were currently enjoying. She had grown fond of Japanese food in her time here. She particularly liked the types of noodles available to her. 

Ellie looked over the top of her bowl as she sipped the last of her broth. Hachiro had been watching the door more since they had sat down for lunch. Nor had he talked her ear off the entire time as he usually did. Not that she minded. She was talkative too.

“Have there been more incidents lately?”

She knew that there had been several instances of ronin from the Choshu domain acting up and causing trouble. She wasn’t completely sure why they would do such a thing but from her strategic eavesdropping on Hachiro and her Father’s conversations, she knew that they weren’t terribly fond of the shogunate. And that was as good of a reason as any.

Hachiro smiled apologetically. “Sorry. I’ve just been warned to be on high alert. How rude of me.”

Ellie shook her head. “Think nothing of it. I’m not your only job.” 

The samurai gave her a look of confusion. “I’m...technically not on duty today though…”

Ellie pursed her lips. “So this is a date.” 

Her lips stretched into a teasing grin as she looked watched his cheeks flush pink. 

“That’s...That’s not it….” 

“Oh? Then what is it?” 

She loved teasing him like this. He was so formal and refined. Sometimes she wished he’d let his hair down and see things from her perspective. Of course, this wasn’t a date. He hadn’t asked her father’s permission. Just as Hachiro was going to speak, the pair heard 8 chimes. Ellie quickly clambered from her seat. Hour of the Goat. Her father should be out of work by now. They weren’t far from the building her father was having his diplomacy talks in so she would be able to see him from the street. 

Ellie stepped out onto the busy Edo road, craning her neck to see over the sea of people. Her father was so easy to spot with his scarlet hair that matched her own. She smiled as they met gazes and waved at each other. He was walking towards her.

She quickly turned on her heel and raced back inside, meeting Hachiro back at their table.   
“Should we get something for Papa?” She quickly thought that he’d like some roasted fish after being in meetings all morning. Hachiro laughed. 

“You packed a lunch for him this morning. Plus you both are supposed to have dinner with my family tonight. Mother is making sure there is plenty of food.” 

Ellie sighed but smiled at her companion nonetheless. “You’re right. I’m worrying again.” 

Hachiro ruffled her hair and stood. “I’ll pay. Wait outside for me?”

Ellie was certain all the angels in heaven were envious of his smile. She grinned back and nodded before stepping back out onto the busy road.

Ellie’s eyes scanned the crowd again. This time, however, she saw nothing. There was no trace of her father. She blinked. Perhaps she only thought she saw him. Hachiro joined her shortly after. 

“I thought you said your father was here.”

“I...thought that I saw him...He must still be in the building. Let’s go look.” 

Hachiro nodded, jaw suddenly stiff. Something wasn’t right about the situation. People don't suddenly vanish from the street and Ellie had a very keen eye. He knew that well.

The pair quickly walked over to the magistrate's building, entering in a way that barely hid their rushing minds. They bowed before Ellie spoke up. The men here knew her because of her father.

"Good afternoon! Is my father still here? I thought I saw him on the street but I must have been mistaken."

The man at the table looked confused. "Anton just left. He said he was going to meet you at the noodle shop across the way. Did he not?" 

Hachiro sighed through his nose. "We'll look around. I fear something grave may have happened." 

Ellie looked on as the men spoke lowly about recent Choshu activity and the possibility that her father may have been abducted. Her veins filled with ice and she began to tremble. They'd search the city first.

Ellie and Hachiro set out shortly after thanking the man. They spent the remainder of the day combing through the streets and asking around at various shops. As the sun began to fall Ellie grew more and more frantic. She knew the likelihood of him returning after nightfall was very slim. 

With the moon hanging high in the sky, Hachiro escorted his friend to her home. He prayed for her sake that Anton would be home.

Fate would have other plans it turned out. 

It was clear when they arrived that the home had been ransacked. Finally breaking away from Hachiro Ellie ran as fast as her legs would take her.

Tables were overturned, shoji were torn, pages had been torn from books and scattered everywhere. 

Most importantly, her father's rifle was nowhere to be found, nor was her bow. Finally grasping what exactly had happened, Ellie fell to her knees. Wracked with sobs she barely registered Hachiro's sympathetic embrace. 

Guards came shortly after demanding to know what had happened. Too busy sobbing, Ellie was unable to speak and left it to her companion who, with all of his practiced grace and poise explained exactly what had happened. 

"I'll have her stay with my family and I until we have more details. It isn't safe for her to be alone right now. They may target her next." 

The authority of the Iba family brooked no argument in Edo. So it was decided. Ellie spent a brief time gathering what clothes and books she could salvage before allowing Hachiro to lead her to his home.

"I'm so sorry Ellie...We should have increased the guards around your father. I-"

A small, gentle hand touched his shoulder. Her long crimson hair curtained her face as she spoke. 

"It isn't your fault. I'm not foolish enough to think we were perfectly safe. I just… I don't know what to do."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes swimming with welling tears. 

"We've just got to bring him home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay part 2! 
> 
> Admittedly these updates may be pretty slow but I plan to keep working on this! I have it written out of order so I have to fill in the gaps!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or some kudos! Both are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Stay Sweet!
> 
> 💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> I'll tag more characters as they come up but yes! 
> 
> This will eventually technically be a Souma/Ellie fic! It'll just take some time to get there! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave comments or kudos! Both are appreciated!
> 
> Stay Sweet!


End file.
